femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Sylvia Marsh (Lair of the White Worm)
Lady Sylvia Marsh (Amanda Donohoe) was the main antagonist in the 1988 British horror film, "The Lair of the White Worm", which was loosely based the Bram Stoker novel of the same name and drawing upon the English legend of the Lambton Worm. The film was written and directed by Ken Russell. Angus Flint a Scottish archaeology student uncovers the skull of a large snake at the site of a convent at the Derbyshire Bed and Breakfast run by the Trent sisters, Mary and Eve (Catherine Oxenberg). He believes it may be connected to the local legend of the d'Amton Worm, a mythical snake-like creature from ages past said to have been slain in Stonerich Cavern by John d'Ampton, the ancestor of the current Lord of the Manor, James d'Ampton (Hugh Grant). When a pocket watch is discovered in Stonerich Cavern, James believes that the worm may be more than just a legend. The watch belonged to the Trent sisters' father, who disappeared a year earlier near Temple House, the stately home of the beautiful and seductive Lady Sylvia Marsh. As it is learned, the enigmatic Lady Sylvia Marsh is the immortal priestess to the snake god Dionin. The snake roams the underground caves which connect Temple House with Stonerich Cavern. Sylvia steals the skull and later abducts virginal Eve Trent to be the latest sacrificial offering to her snake-god. However, her actions are discovered and archeologist Angus with the help of James manages to rescue Eve and destroy both Sylvia and the giant worm. Prior to Sylvia's death, she was able to bite Angus, and Angus finds himself cursed to carry on the vampiric, snake-like condition. Gallery 2gl4lv.gif Lair_yMcSQfWDuRNsvq7SlFfY9fAYTug.jpg|Lady Sylvia picks up a Boy Scout on a rainy evening. Lair_smoke.jpg|... and takes him to her opulent castle home Lair_ZgOR3.jpg|She seduces him in the bath... Lair_white_worm_donohoe_hot_tub_freakout.jpg|... then she strikes! 2gl3dt.gif 2gl3gu.gif 2gl3lo.gif Lair-of-the-white-worm-screenshot.jpg|Lady Sylvia rises from a basket like a snake. Lair_worm-lick.jpg|Weird dream images Lair2.jpg|Sylvia's alter ego 2gl4hn.gif 2gl42q.gif Lair-of-the-White-Worm-The-Amanda-Donohoe-Catherine-Oxenberg-Leg-Lock-5.jpg|In James' weird dream, Sylvia and Eve are catfighting stewardesses. 2gl49o.gif Lair_Amanda_Donohoe_(2).jpg|Lady Sylvia strikes! Lair-of-the-white-worm-tree-740x493.jpg|Lady Sylvia waits in a tree to seduce the virginal Eve. Lair_of_white_worm8.jpg|In a trance, Eve is toyed with by Lady Sylvia. Lair_co-lww07.jpg|Finally, the sacrifice of Eve to the giant white worm. Lair_vlcsnap-2012-01-26-16h02m23s156.png|Sylvia plans an elaborate ceremony before the sacrifice... Lair_co-lww18.jpg|Eve's virginity will first be sacrificed with THIS! Lair_307e468bdad0a4ac4aed7ae1bea281b0.jpg|Fortunately for Eve, there is no time for that. Lair_07514.jpg|Sylvia tries to cut the rope which will drop Eve into the giant worm's gaping mouth! Lair-of-the-white-worm-ending-lady-silvia-marsh-amanda-donohoe-giant-snake.jpg|But Sylvia slips and falls to her doom into the jaw of the giant worm. 2gl4rd.gif Lair_295916_full.jpg|A hand grenade tossed into the bloody mouth destroys both the worm and Lady Sylvia. Category:1980s Category:Bisexual Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Deceiver Category:Fangs Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Murderer Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Rear Nudity Category:Stewardess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Topless Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Eaten Alive Category:Smoker Category:Boots Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels Category:Bra and Panties Category:Sunglasses